Four to the Floor
by Ritalyn
Summary: Zhao Yun was the perfect man, a wonderful police officer that everyone loved. Samantha was something else, she was the rebel without a cause. Join them to see their adventures in this AU story.


**Hello and welcome, it has been a couple of years since I have published something at all. I needed a break for some time but now I want to come back and see if I can finish something once and for all.**

 **BEFORE YOU READ!**

 **This story is an AU with Zhao Yun as the main character and a OC match. As a disclaimer I have to say that Zhao Yun and any character from the DW series are not mine, any OC written in this story is property of mine. Also be prepared, this story includes strong language, sexual suggestions and drug use. I will try to keep things as light as I can but my focus shall be to bring real problems to light, how they impact the day to day basis of a person and solution to those problems. If something is too harsh feel free to comment and suggest how it can be modified for better entertainment.**

 **Now you are free to enjoy.**

* * *

 **Four to the Floor**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Wishing upon the stars doesn't always grant you one**

* * *

The sun began to rise slowly over the top of the trees. Dark green leaves changing their color as small drops of condensation grew on each and everyone of them. Slowly it was growing warmer. The sky transformed from a dark blue to one with an orange blaze. Birds and young animals were starting to wake up, the parents flying away as their business begun. Humans slept while others trained, the smell coming from kitchens awaking few, some were sleeping soundly, while others were being shaken awake.

Some never needed the gesture. Few never closed their eyes. It was small in numbers, but rarely few stayed awake for hours, their eyes were red and tired. But their mind was moving at the speed of a humming bird. It was scarce, but some people moved fast during the early hours of a new day, most placing their hands over their mouths as they opened them a lazy sound was emitted. The movement had no goal. Some smiled at the action and gave their greetings, while others were too busy with hands that rubbed over their eyes to even notice. Those last ones were chafing away the leftovers from their dream with Zhou Gong.

Slowly most ate their first meal or finished some of their initial tasks of the day. Some went on as if nothing ever happened the day before, because for most a few hours earlier had no meaning other than what was routinary. And little by little Shu awoke from their dream, because most mornings in Shu rarely differed from the one before.

People spoke in small groups, some were speaking of what to do next, and others were planning on what would happen in a week. But only one was thinking of the next seven to eight months. Many would barely know what would happen in the span of a few hours, much less would they know in the span of over half a year. And those who knew never gave it much thought because of the menace of ill spirits. That one female could have stopped her thinking, however it seemed impossible. She could barely understand the mystical belief some held in that culture, but she never voiced her thoughts afraid of speaking to the wrong person.

She was one of the few people that were alone on that pretentious morning. The warm rays of the sun did not reached her eyes as she hid under the shade of a tree. A beautiful three in which flowers were beginning to bloom in a pastel like pink. She felt protected underneath the camouflage that the tree offered; she was protected from the wandering eyes of the curious. Nevertheless her body was beginning to feel the lack of rest. She was one of the few that had never closed their eyes when the darkness had fallen. She was knowingly far away to hide from everyone. She wanted to hide her turmoil, since she knew that her eyes betrayed the protection that only the distance could offer.

Everyone went on with the day as if nothing had occurred, but dazed she spent the day walking away from anyone that dared to come too close. She hid herself from the world, her body fully visible to some but only reachable by one.

She spent her day grieving. And as the day began to turn to night she stopped. Tired, she laid on top of the grass. Her eyes imitated the color the sky held on that clear day, those expressive eyes that stared at the heavens above her. She no longer desired to think on what was going to happen, she was already over that boulder. Her life was no longer for her to control, instead it was held in the hands of a group of men. She grieved for her lack of freedom, she grieved for her mistakes, but what she grieved the most was that she got caught during one of those events. And so she spent an hour staring at the heavens a man taking an unreserved spot next to her as he pulled her towards his side. No greetings were needed.

The decision had been made.

There was no need for any words between the two of them. They knew what they had done wrong, but both weren't on the same page when it came to accepting the consequences. And it was that way how both of them starred at the darkened sky. Wishes upon the heavens had them believing that things could have turned out different. But the deed was done; they had finished their contract with a connection of blood. And it was with the help of others that the contract would force them to come together in more ways than one.

She was tired of everything. She no longer cried, but like a rose she felt herself whiter and slowly die. He wasn't really different. He couldn't really tell if he was happy, he couldn't tell if he was sad. Sure the outcome wasn't what he wanted, but nonetheless he would never neglect a contract of blood. And it was towards the heavens that both of them stared, a wish for something different clearly in their minds. But the heavens had already decided the course of their relationship. Both of them had no say in it, because the heavens had already planned the course of their lives.

The Heavens. It was the presence that always accompanied them. It was the vast sky that followed them everywhere. It was the one thing they could never run away from. People could die and times could change, but the power from the heavens allowed destiny to take its toll. And it was a heavy price to pay; a price that not everyone was willing to pay. They pulled on the strings, and they controlled how things moved. Their power extended towards the unknown.

"I don't want this." The words came out slow and decisive. She had thought hard, and even if she wasn't sure if her decision would be respected, she desired to fight against the men who willed the control of her life.

"Sam," the man had a caring but firm tone. He was thinking the same as her, but he knew that he could not go against the men that had taken the decision for the two of them. Because he accepted the mistake both of them made and he was willing to give his all to make it work. "We made our decisions, we both knew what could happen."

"Doesn't mean I wanted _that_ to happen." She was no longer pressed against him, still his hand rested on her lower back as she sat and starred at the sky. A few gentle drops of liquid caressed her face.

"Me too," he answered her, both of them sitting in the same position. "But I want to make this work." He wasn't looking at her, his eyes trained on a dark and luminous cloud that began to settle atop of them. The crescent moon still shone, but the cloud loomed around it, as if it were teasing it to destroy the small amount of shine it brought.

"Zilong," she began her eyes grasping his. She saw hope in him, but she had no hope left. He knew it wasn't the end, but for her the world was crashing around her. She was barely breathing and he was willing to give his lungs. He wanted to make sure she had nothing amiss, but she wanted nothing to do with him. "This was a mistake."

"Sam," he was tender with her, because even if love didn't bloomed between the two of them he couldn't really say that there was nothing amongst the two of them. "Don't say that." His hand caressed her face, and she rested her right cheek against his hand. She was looking for some form of comfort. She had her eyes closed, but a shake of her head told him that she still thought of it as a mistake. "Please, don't." He was now begging. His hands had moved to grasp her shoulders, his body no longer sitting but instead it was in a kneeling position at her side. He couldn't allow for her to believe that what they had created was a mistake, because Heaven forbid him to ever believe a child of his to be one. He protested against her, he told her many things, he tried his best to make her change her mind, but all he did was push her further and further away.

The woman that responded to Sam fought back. She yelled at him, and she began to show all the emotion that hadn't been released during the hours she had been awake. Sam wasn't willing to give her freedom away; she wasn't willing to be treated like a weakling. But most of all she wasn't willing to marry a man that she only lusted for. And true it was that if it weren't for her nothing would have happened between the two of them. She was the one that came to him at night; she was the one that trusted no one but him to bring her release. But she wanted nothing to do with him, because aside from their friendship and the burning fires there was not much attaching them together. That is, until she had given him the news.

Now there was no going back. She was with his unborn child, but she was a wild flower that couldn't bloom under a roof. She was a rebel without a cause. And like a dog on a short leash she couldn't roam to the dark corners where her soul could get lost. But what was not really analyzed was that you could hold a canine on a tight leash, however you couldn't stop it from trying to dig its own grave.

He was none the better. He had impregnated a woman he didn't desired as a wife. And like a resilient plant he could survive even the worst catastrophes. Still he couldn't go against his leaders. And unlike the female he had no leash, but his soul never looked for darkness, instead he brightened the dark corners where he could get lost. Similar to a trained dog he was capable of herding cattle; he wouldn't give in to his wolfish instincts and would return towards his owner without being called back. But if you give a dog a bone, don't pretend it to last forever. He had given in and took more than just one bite.

"This was all a mistake," she was somber. Her eyes were trailing with unshed tears and the sky being all she wished to touch. But the sky responded to her feelings. The few amounts of drops multiplied and it became a mist that fell over the two of them. It was still soft, but soon enough it would have been the exact amount to wet her hair and temp the male to remove the water from her lips.

This was the only life she knew. She had been a servant for her whole life, even though she remembered obscured faces and names that were in a foreign tongue. And she wanted to know what was on that other life; she wanted to go back to a life where she lacked any real memories. Because she knew that if she could she would exist without really existing, she would have given it a try.

The man that accompanied her could not understand why she was taking it all so hard. True it was that for him a marriage was a special union, but arranged marriages were common. However he would never understand the reasoning behind her thoughts, he could not comprehend why she wouldn't want an union that was nothing new to her. He had to only come from where she came to fully understand, but he had no knowledge of the real background that haunted her.

He tried once more reasoning with her, both of them no longer being in the same place they had started. Instead now they stood upon the same river where they had been caught. The sky forcing more water atop of them, but neither did cared. Both of them were as drenched as the day they had gotten caught. And it was so recent that he could still remember their feverish embrace and the movements of her lips.

Most of the times they came together could have been due to her. But he had allowed her advances. He had allowed her to penetrate his barriers and he risked away all of his pretentious morals. It was wrong to bed a woman who was not ones wife. It was wrong to take a woman's virtue when one did not desire to commit to such female. It was wrong to ignore what was occurring and act as if he hadn't been unfaithful to his real love. It was also wrong to forget ones duties. But most of all it was wrong to allow the enemy to be warped around him gasping for her breath.

Maybe she was right and it was all a mistake. He had been commanded by Lord Zhuge Liang to keep an eye on her, a close eye. Zhao was one of the few men that the other man could trust with the task of evaluating all of her prospective husbands. Zhao had the power to do as he desired and he evaluated all of the men with the highest morals. However he fell in one thing, and it was that while the other men couldn't come too close to her, Yun had her in close contact. With that close contact he used it to observe her, and everything counted in. But he kept his eye too close, and it burned.

"Sam, you need to accept this." With his words he tried to convince himself of the same. "We bedded each other, you are with my child and we need to face this like the adults we are."

Still what he believed were tears that fell from her eyes stopped him. They were barely noticeable under the heavy rain that poured over them, but he could identify them somehow. She wasn't listening to him, nor she wasn't fully crying her eyes out. Instead she was witnessing the fresh memory of when they were caught, a memory he could also see. He did not know how they had gotten there, but he was seeing exactly what she re-experimented in her mind.

It was close to midday when he had heard the splashing of a form against a body of water. He had moved quickly, in his mind someone must have fallen into the river than ran close enough. And like a guard on duty, he ran towards the place. The splashing continued, but smooth strokes made him become wary, because it was rare for a person to know how to move while in the water. And thus instead of running towards the place, he walked silently. His hawk like eyes capturing a sight that entranced him.

The liquid was soaking a body whose back was to him. A clear cover of water trailing a smooth pale back making it luster against the sun that glared between the leaves. Short dark hair hugged the natural form of the head, a thin and feminine neck being were the hair ended. The body moved, its form becoming submerged as he quickly caught sight of a tiny blemish he knew all too well. His tongue swiftly moistened his lips as he subconsciously recalled the last time he had played with the only dark spot that marred the back of the female.

He wanted her. And for the first time since both of them had been together he was the one who initiated it all. She hadn't been expecting him when she heard someone submerge into the water, but she knew his touch all too well. She never gave it any thought as she reeled in the hands that massaged her breasts, his lips trailing the length of her neck. It was a time when both were too blinded by their lust to actually notice their surroundings. And just as she was pressed against him, her nails digging into his back did she notice the audience they had acquired under her hooded eyelids.

Both of them stared at one another as they remembered the time when they were caught. A small sad smile came from her, while he answered her with eyes that were full of reassurance. They were going to be all right, it had been an intentional accident. He had been embarrassed that day. Just as he thought she had her release from how all the muscles in her body tensed, he had finished. And a loud groan that never came from his lips was what alerted him of what had truly occurred. It was then that he, like most men in love with their woman, shielded her completely from the unwanted stares of the male population.

She smiled. This time it was a bitter smile as she remembered it all. "It was a pretty darn good mistake."

And he basked in her humor, because in the future he never thought of how much he would have agreed with her. The only thing was that it would take them the long route to acknowledge the same thing. Had they both accepted their situation and pursued their attraction instead of banning it, both of them would have economized many details that would occur later in their life. But they never gave in easily. He thought she wasn't good for his values, meanwhile she thought he had a stick too far up his behind. Not that she ever voiced to him that belief.

"Zilong…" and like a fountain, her face began to really demonstrate what her eyes betrayed long ago. "This was all a mistake." He was quiet, because knowing her she would continue like a broken disk skipping to the same sad song. "It was a…" she paused, before repeating the same words while adding one with a vulgar meaning. "Mistake… I don't want this. I just hate the idea of being pregnant. I hate that I don't get to choose what I want. I hate that this was all my fault!"

And the dam broke.

It would have been wrong to say that the man wasn't surprised. He had expected many things, but he had not expected her to not desire the child they had created. And so he allowed her to curse and cry. She was bantering like a child, and like an adult trying to discipline, he allowed her to free her frustrations without even thinking of consoling her. Adding to it all, he was growing mad. His anger was rising, and like a bull he had fully forgotten how dangerous his horns could be.

Everything happened as if they were in locomotion. It was a movie that was brought to its climax. They had both reached the peak in their hysteria. Things weren't planned, but her feelings kept growing outside, like a growing tree breaking it's pot. She was venting it all out, the now heavy rain and howls of the wind joining her as she pressed against her stomach. She wanted it out. And that was his breaking point; he couldn't allow her to harm his child.

"Sam!" he yelled at her. He had actually yelled at her. "If you don't want this then why did you do it?" His hands were firmly holding her shoulders. "Tell me! You are a scum if you believe that my child is the worst thing that could happen to you." Half blinded by the truth he continued. "I am here loosing sleep because you decided to play wife with me. I'm not a toy for you to play with. We are having that child and you will stop acting this way. I cannot believe you were the woman I got pregnant. Heavens forgive me, because here I am trying to give you company and make _you_ feel better." He internally begged at the heavens as he stared where the water cascaded. Soon he was once more staring at her. "Sam, all you are doing is getting on my nerves. We did it, now deal with it." And he was close to done; he grasped the front of her clothes aggressively and pulled her close to him. "And if you even think of doing something to my son I will not be responsible for my actions."

At that he let go of her. He had unwillingly pushed her away making her trip while trying to gain her balance. And just like that he left his future wife on the floor. She was no longer crying. Instead she was as pissed as the natural and perpetual state of the Queen of Hearts. Sure she had been crying out of the misery she felt for the situation she found herself in, which deeply in her heart she admitted to be partly her fault. But she was furious at the man that had gotten her pregnant. It was also his fault.

There she was on the floor, her dark hair falling wild around the top of her shoulders, her electric blue eyes showing every single emotion she had and her skin as dirtied as her reputation. The simple thought of trying for the sake of the unborn child never crossed her mind. Instead all she ever wished was to be taken back to her roots. She wanted nothing to do with these people, but most of all she wanted nothing to do with him.

Foul words and angry screams came from her open mouth. The falling rain created a puddle of mud around her as she trashed around, her dress ruined. She had dug her own grave, and now she didn't want to be buried alive. It was the end. Because in her mind, she had lost everything when she got the news that she was pregnant, since getting caught was more like a tickle to her now ruined life and reputation.

The woman known as Sam did no longer believed in going with the flow of the water. She wanted to swim against the current, even if she got tired on the way. She wanted to do what she liked and desired, and this was no time for a woman with her mindset. She wasn't a submissive woman, and she wasn't going to allow them to boss her around. She had no real boss and she was going to do, as she liked. Making it simple it was her life. And now she was about to impose her rules on the game.

"Oh, dear Heavens!" she yelled sarcastically. "You forgot one thing assholes!" She was speaking alone with the sky, the falling rain ceased as the sky mysteriously cleared. It was as if they were listening to her. "I'm not Niu! I'm Samantha Johnson Miller and you messed with the wrong bitch in heat." Sure she was in heat.

And like a woman with a hormone imbalance she yelled, "I fucking wish to be home!"

She woke up with a start. Her blue eyes were wide open as she thought of the weird dream she had. It was one of those constant dreams in which that man appeared, but this time it was no longer a pleasant one, since no sexual intercourse had occurred. She had been getting those dreams constantly, and for her it seemed as if she were living a different life. It was a life she wished to actually have, because waking up from a weird dream and not knowing were you where was not the kind of life she desired.

Slowly she woke up more and more, faint memories from the night before appearing interlaced with the dream. She felt her head drumming; a small throbbing sound pulsated in her ear. All of that came with a small headache and extreme sensitivity to the window that glared in her direction. Sam didn't wake up fully of joy, not that she ever did.

But on that day she found things to be different. It was special since she didn't awaken with the same sour mood she woke up every day with. In reality she was pissed at how the dream ended, but a heavy arm moving over her torso reminded her that life was to be lived with ones free will. Trying not to disturb what she knew was a sleeping man. She removed his arm from her body and detached herself from the bed they had shared; some brown colored sheets were attached to her body. Sam grimaced in disgust as she peeled the piece of cloth from her body, the sheet being dropped carelessly on the floor.

Samantha stood there. She was in a room she had never been before. Clothes were lithered everywhere, and in between those she knew hers would be around somewhere. She moved a little, a sudden wave of nausea washing over her as her body protested the events from the night before. Her headache grew worse with the sudden movement, and the annoying buzzing sound hadn't left her alone. Still knowing that she could hold some bile that was coming right around the corner. She toppled around the room till she was fully dressed. She hadn't been silent during her quest, but as she turned over she gave a quick look at the man on the bed.

He was unmoving. His mouth salivated on the pillow, while his arm hanged in the same position as she had left him. It was with that position that a distinguished tattoo was hidden on his neck. As she studied him she came to the conclusion on his identity, and he was someone that made her right hand cover her open mouth. He wasn't really attractive, make it he wasn't attractive at all. But she knew along some blurred lines that she was getting into deeper waters.

And before she thought of what she was thinking when she went to bed with him she noticed the spoon atop of the nightstand. A drained bottle of cheap Puerto Rican rum rested on its side next to the spoon. She shrugged it all; it wasn't the first time this had occurred, even if it was the first time with that man.

Still even though she acted as if that was nothing, she felt the darkness around her. She enjoyed the nights of alcohol and drugs, but not because she was a party girl. Instead she found herself needing them every two days to feel normal. It was only the heavy feeling that rested inside her heart that pulled both of her hands to cover her mouth. Her breathing had become slightly labored, and her eyes showed how pained she felt. It wasn't fun. It wasn't okay. Nothing was ever okay. Because every day she gave in to the temptation she was loosing a part of her. But no one ever saw that, no one ever thought that everything she did to get the substance, while using the substance and after the substance were acts she always regretted.

Making no noise she composed herself. Sam was a strong woman; she could at least make people believe that everything was okay. No one had to know how she felt, because those feelings were for weaklings. She had thought that she could control her use, but what she never knew was that the use controlled her. She was like a marionette, her soul locked away as she watched through empty looking eyes what was happening in her life.

She left the room, her mind going numb as she closed in on her feelings. Moving around the strange new house, Samantha found herself in the kitchen. Just like the room before, it was a complete mess. However, not being one to worry of that she took the cleanest bowl she found and placed what she thought was cereal in it. At that she sat at the table alone, her eyes moving towards a whitish block surrounded by grey that was plastered on the wall. She simply guessed that a television used to sit there but there was none.

Dust covered most of the superficies; the house was in a chronic state of abandonment. Doors had holes where some mites decided to dwell. Roaches moved from one corner to another, their bodies hidden underneath the shadows. Something sniffled behind Samantha and as she turned she found herself face to face with what she believed to be a pitbull or a mix of it. The white dog never barked at her, instead it wagged its tail with such strength that part of its body wiggled. Kind dark eyes were begging for something, anything.

Samantha paused with the spoon in the air, her mouth open to ingest the food. But she never took the bite; instead she dropped the cereal on to her hand and turned over. The animal wasn't aggressive, but when she turned it became wary of her.

"Hi there," Sam said in a quiet voice, her hand extended towards the beautiful dog. It didn't take long before she sat down on the floor with the dog eating a second bowl of cereal. And once happy with being fed the female dog squirmed on top of her as if it were a worm. She stared at the dog that had no name, a small smile adorning her lips as she rubbed her hands over the emancipated dog. Its ribs were sticking out and her spine completely visible; underneath the dog huge breast engorged with milk became easily noticeable.

It was hard for her to leave the poor dog and the seven pups she had found in that house. But sooner or later Sam had to leave. She felt bad for that, but as she stopped in front of the door that separated her from those animals she shook her head. There was close to nothing that she could do at the moment.

She didn't tried to stay at that place; it never crossed her mind to even make the effort, not even for the dogs. She left quickly, the front gate being left ajar as she looked for a corner in the street she might know. During her venture a car passed, blaring the music of a hit television show she barely remembered. Yet somehow she found herself stopping at a corner, a cop that looked like the man in her dream stood still in the opposite corner. He was busy writing something before he put the piece of paper to be held by the windshield of the car. She ignored him on purpose, even thought he had called good morning in her direction.

Nothing came out of that small encounter. She had nothing to do with a cop, and much less with a background such as hers. It was difficult but she walked away from what she wished was a fantasy of hers while muttering the lyrics that went "you're not the boss of me now."

She walked a few more minutes, and stopped at a random destination. In that place she looked for someone and once she found him she saluted, "hey dude." A bald man with a teardrop tattoo on his left eye turned to her. She wasn't intimidated by his image, at that she continued, "ya' got a phone on you?"

"What for?" was his rude answer. Distrust maimed his harsh features.

"Need to make a call, you know some shit going on and I gotta' call my pop's." It was a lie but it was sufficient. He lends her his phone and allowed her some privacy as he kept a wary eye on her. But he was confident on the inside, because he knew she wasn't dumb enough to run away with his possession. She put the phone number she knew by heart, her eyes looking around as she lost the man from sight. It rang three times before someone answered, "A.S.P.C.A., how can I help you?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
